9K22 Tunguska
The 2/'9K22 Tunguska' (Russian : 9К22 "Тунгуска"; NATO reporting name: SA-19 "Grison") is a Russian-built self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicle developed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau in Tula. It has been in service since 1982 and saw combat in the South Ossetia War in 2008. The weapon system was designed to counter any variety of airborne threats, including the American A-10 Warthog, and is armed with eight 9M311-1M ground-to-air missiles and twin 30mm 2A38M autocannons. The 9K22 Tunguska appears in Battlefield 2 as the 2K22 Tunguska 'and ''Battlefield 3 and [[Battlefield 4]]s the '''9K22 Tunguska-M. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the 2K22 Tunguska is the MEC mobile anti-aircraft vehicle. Its counterparts are the USMC M6 Linebacker and the PLA Type 95 SPAAA. Armed with twin autocannons and SAMs, the Tunguska is very potent at taking out aircraft, as well as infantry in the open. However, against vehicles, the Tunguska can only perform well against light armored vehicles such as the Desert Patrol Vehicle or HMMWV. Against tanks, the Tunguska will surely be destroyed as its guns cannot penetrate their armor, thus any driver should avoid main battle tanks at any cost. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the 2K22 Tunguska is the mobile anti-aircraft vehicle for MEC Special Forces, Spetsnaz and Rebel Forces. 2K22 Tunguska Render BF2.jpg|A render of the 2K22 Tunguska. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the 9K22 Tunguska-M is an anti-aircraft vehicle issued to Russian forces. It can be spotted on the Caspian Border trailer and in some wallpaper art for a Battlefield 3 Xbox 360 dashboard theme. It is also listed in EA's fact sheet. Co-Op Several 9K22 Tunguskas appear in Fire From The Sky as being used by the PLR to take down the AH-1Z Viper controlled by the two players. Multiplayer Despite being an anti-aircraft vehicle, the Tunguska's extremely fast-firing autocannons and turret elevation capability make it a useful anti-infantry vehicle as well. The cannons also have remarkable reload times, allowing for an almost endless rain of bullets. It is a perfect vehicle to lay down suppressive fire. Although it lacks dedicated weapons against ground vehicles, it is capable of inflicting serious damage. In one salvo (about six seconds of sustained fire), tanks can be brought down to 20% health if flanked, but can retain 75% if attacked from the front. Its US counterpart is the LAV-AD, which is almost exactly the same except for its amphibious capability and wheeled chassis, the latter of which prevents the LAV from turning on the spot like the Tunguska can. Patch history Patches have changed the anti-air vehicles' performance against tanks, at one point mistakenly eliminating damage. Patches have also increased the time and precision required to kill infantry. A patch increased the bullet velocity, making it slightly easier to attack high-flying air vehicles. Gallery 2K22_BF3_Trailer.png|Tunguska in Caspian Border trailer. 2K22_BF3.jpg|Art on the Xbox 360 dashboard. battlefield-3-tunguska-4.jpg|View from the driver's seat. 483px-9k22_tunguska-m.png|A high-quality render of the 9K22 Tunguska. Videos Video:Battlefield 3 - Using the 9K22 TUNGUSKA-M effectively|Gameplay with the 9K22 TUNGUSKA-M in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 4 The 9K22 Tunguska-M is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4, serving as the Russian Ground Forces' anti-aircraft vehicle. Trivia Battlefield 3= *When equipped with Air Radar, the Tunguska's radar dish will be deployed and start rotating. *Unlike its counterpart, the screen will start shaking a bit when firing the 30mm cannon. *In first-person view, the AA guns will converge on the crosshair. Third-person view uses an "out-facing corners" reticle; the guns originate at the bottom two corners, and converge above center. References External links *2K22 Tunguska on Wikipedia *2K22 Tunguska on Army Technology de:2K22 Tunguska ru:2К22 Тунгуска Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Anti Aircraft Vehicles